


Maybe Happy Endings Do Exist

by Teaguoe



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaguoe/pseuds/Teaguoe
Summary: Roman has had feelings for Janus for sometime. Though he’s unsure when the feelings started, possibly when the petals started to appear? The only one who knows about this “one-sided” love is Roman’s twin Remus. He is worried for his brother, the flower petals started around the beginning of the year and he’s been getting worse. Video Sessions with Janus are painful for Roman and mid-recording he always disappears to the bathroom, Remus following after a few minutes to find Roman coughing out yellow and red flower petals. This continues. Janus soon starts finding stray yellow and red petals in the bathroom, unsure where they come from or who had them. What’s worrisome is the blood that is paired with them… Roman’s.
Kudos: 22





	Maybe Happy Endings Do Exist

It was late one evening, a new recording session. Another day of pain as Roman quietly watched the cause of his pain, Janus. The pain was different from normal, this kind was unique and rare. A pain only the victim of a one-sided love could feel. Roman had the Hanahaki Disease, a rare occurrence that usually didn’t happen. It was a surprise for Roman when it started, having had to leave a recording session in order to relieve his stomach. The creative side thought he had to puke, but he was dead wrong. Once he leaned over the toilet to puke he started to cough harshly. What he saw when looking into the bowl were yellow and red flower petals. Unsure what to do, he called for Remus for help. Roman would point out the petals, only to cough out more.

Remus was unsure of what to do. He’d always thought the Hanahaki Disease was make believe, but seeing his twin coughing up flower petals he knew it was real. The thing is... how would it affect Thomas? He wouldn’t truly know what was happening, but he’d know there was something wrong with his creativity. However, for now he couldn’t think about that circumstance, he’d have to worry about that later. The current problem was Roman, he just needed to figure out who was on the other side of the story. 

“Judging by the colors of the petals, I’m going to assume Janus is the other half.” Remus said, looking at the yellow petals. “If that’s the case, you have to tell him.”

“Wh... what!? No way! It couldn’t be the snake, he’s the villain!” Roman yelled, only to cough up more petals. “Th... there’s no way it’s him...”

“Roman... I know you don’t want to believe that you have feelings for Janus, but it’s clear as day from the colors of the petals. The only one who represents yellow is him and I’m aware you know that. We’re twins Roman, we are the two halves of a whole. Nothing gets past without the other knowing.” Remus sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“I know. I.. it’s just hard to b... believe... he’s hurt me and...” Roman trailed off as tears flooded his vision. He looked up at Remus, “I d... don’t want to believe th... that I like him... Even though the p.. petals say otherwise...”

Remus softly sighed, walking to Roman. He knelt down and pulled Roman into a gentle hug, softly rubbing his back. Roman had hugged back tightly, crying into his twin’s chest. 

“I won’t force you to tell him, but you will have to eventually for I fear the worse will happen...” Remus murmured softly.

The two sat there until Roman fell asleep from crying. Remus picked up his twin, flushing all evidence of the disease. He sunk down to Roman’s room, laying him gently on the bed. After making sure he was alright, Remus sunk back down and headed back to the others. He simply said Roman wasn’t feeling good, the session stopping for another time.

Ever since that day, Roman and Remus have hid the secret from the others. It has been three months now and Roman has gotten worse. As of the beginning of the month, Roman started to cough up not only the petals, but also whole flowers and even in some instances ||blood||. It was not the ideal combination. Roman’s voice was scratchy whenever he talked now, breathing being harder than ever. He was not only worrying just Remus now, but also the other sides and Thomas. He was unable to help with filming, being in too much pain to go for so long. Despite all the pain, he continued to refuse his love for Janus. Remus scolded him for it, yelling at his twin more than usual now. It never helped that Roman went into a coughing fit soon after. 

His lungs burned with each cough, tears falling from each petal or flower that came out, soundless screams of fear. Roman was in immense pain constantly, but he still never wanted to accept the truth. Instead, he chose the painful route. It was a slow and painful way to die, but he didn’t care. He gave up caring a long time ago.

One day, Janus walked into the bathroom after a recording session. He knew something was wrong with Roman, he could tell. The twins were never good at lying to him anyways. As the side of Deceit, they should’ve known that he wouldn’t believe them. The lies have been going on for three months now and Janus has been getting worried about Thomas’ creativity. Sure, Roman annoyed him but everyone did. Even so, they were fellow sides. If something were to happen to him, Thomas wouldn’t be the same. He needed his hero, all sides had a purpose and Roman played a large factor in Thomas’ motivation. Videos weren’t getting made that much, worrying fans. Scripts were harder to make without Creativity doing its job and Thomas was unable to come up with video ideas. It was time Janus figured out what the problem was.

Janus shut the bathroom door behind him, locking it so no one would walk in. He glanced around, searching to see if anything was left. Looking around the toilet, he soon noticed something yellow behind it. Reaching for it, he gripped the small thing and lifted it up. Janus blinked, confused. A flower petal... what’s this doing here...? He thought, inspecting it. His eyes suddenly widened when seeing blood on the petal. Wh... what..? Why would..? He blinked in confusion, standing up. 

Unlocking the door, Janus walked out. He headed straight for Roman’s room. Upon arriving at the door, Janus could hear coughing and crying coming from Roman. This worried Janus as he barged in without announcement, “You have some...” Janus started only to freeze up. The sight was unbearable to look at. Roman was slouched over with Remus next to him. In front of them were yellow and red flowers of all types. Marigolds, Buttercups, Ausmas, Roses, Peonies, and Hibiscuses. On further inspection, Janus can see blood on the ground and on Roman’s white clothes.

“Wh... what on Earth... Why would you... hide this...” Janus stuttered, tears swelling up into his eyes. “He’s been... dying and you didn’t tell a... any of us..?”

Remus’ eyes widened, “J.. Janus, we can explain!” He jumped up, going to the Deceiving side.

Janus pushed Remus out of the way, going to Roman. He knelt down. “Ssso how long were you going to keep this a sssecret? Until you died?” Janus hissed out. “Do you know how worried we would be if you sssuddenly died!? Do you know how worried I would be!?” Janus yelled through tears.

“Wh... what...?” Roman questioned, looking up at Janus. He was shocked to see the snake of all people cry over him. “How w... worried you would b... be..?” 

“Yesss! How worried I would be! I know I’m a liar and usually don’t tell the truth, but I care about you Princey!” Janus cried, breaking down. He was unable to hold back his emotions, he was too fragile right now. He felt... vulnerable, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the Prince and only him, Janus had completely forgotten about Remus being in the room but he couldn’t bother to care.

Roman looked down, tears streaming down his face. Soon, he started to have a coughing fit. He coughed out whole flowers, adding to the collection of them. Blood poured from his mouth as he coughed it out.

“Roman!” Both Dark Sides yelled. 

The yelling caused the other three Lights to pop up, only to be met with the horrible sight. Virgil backed up into Remus, shaking in fear. He started to hyperventilate at the sight of blood. Remus brought Virgil out of the room to calm him down. Patton was crying and holding onto Logan who led him out. Logan shut the door behind him to let Roman and Janus have some space.

“Roman... I know I say some harsh things to you, but I really do care about you..” Janus softly said.

“It’s one-sided isn’t it... you don’t like me, do you..?” Roman murmured, looking at the blood coated flowers. 

“I caused this... Didn’t I..?” Janus sighed, pulling Roman close. “I’ve been worried about you ever since Putting Others First... I never meant to hurt you, you are Thomas’ hero no matter. I know the nod I gave you was misleading considering the circumstances, but know I really do believe in you. You’ve been Thomas’ hero for years now and you’re very important to all of us.” He gave him a small smile, running a hand through the Prince’s hair.

Roman smiled softly at the words, closing his eyes as he leaned into him. “I was so blinded by false judgement, I didn’t realize... I guess I really do love you Dragon Witch.”

Janus let out a small chuckle, “I love you too Prince Charming.” He softly said, lifting Roman’s chin up. Tilting his head, Janus gently kissed Roman who melted into the kiss. 

As the two kissed, the flowers shriveled up and disappeared. Roman’s breathing went back to normal as his lungs stopped burning.

Maybe Happy Endings Do Exist.


End file.
